The Lion King 3 Kiara and Kovu's Lands
by littledufffan
Summary: first fanfic. well Kovu and Kiara are going to be new parents and queen and king. but pride roc is attacked. read to find out more! r&r please.
1. Kiara tells

Disclaimer: i dont own lion king but i do own anna.

* * *

Kiara had just woken up it was dawn and she looked around for Kovu.  
Kiara stood on the tip of pride rock and seeing him at the watering hole.  
Kovu was heading back to pride rock.

Kiara ran down pide rock and nuzzled Kovu and Kovu nuzzled back.  
kiara stopped and said "Kovu im with cub" kiara said and Kovu started to hop around happily. Kovu was so happy he didnt notice Zazu land near by,

Kaira looked at Zazu who had landed on a tree near by "well looks like bannana beek is gonna tell mom and dad" kiara laughed.  
Kovu pushed Zazu off the tree. "thats Mr. Bannana Beak to you" he said getting up and flying off to go find Simba and Nala.

Timon and Pumbaa were with Simba at the watering hole swimming around when Zazu flew over to a try and landed (A/N: he sure does love trees)  
"kiara is with cub" Zazu reported to Simba and flew off to find Nala.

Nala was just getting up and was at the enterance of the cave.  
Zazu flew down and landed infront of the queen. "kairas with cub"  
Zazu said seeing a few other lionesses getting up and stop in the middle of stretching.

* * *

sorry its so short its my first fanfic but it will be longer.  
R&R please. 


	2. The Attack

disclaimer: looks at kaira do i have to?  
kaira: nods ok i do not own anything but anna

Nala smiled and looked at Zazu and the bird flew off. 'stupid bird' Nala thought. Kiara nuzzled Kovu and ran off to go find vitani her friend. Kiara was always happy in the Pride Lands. She felt same here she loved it here.  
She couldnt believe she was going to be queen and not princess. Then it hit her wat about Timon and Pumbaa what will they do nither Kovu or i like them very much.

Kiara was attacked from behind by a rogue male he bit her back. Kiara roared in pain. Kovu and Simba pushed the rogue off of kiara who fainted instantly.  
Rafiki was called. he told everyone she just needed some rest and she would be okay in no time and left. Simba put two lionesses by the cave opening for sucurity. one mista and another vitani. Both former outlanders.

Kovu slept close to Kiara that night to make sure nobody hurt his mate.  
Simba slept by Nala and flinched in his sleep.

his father was slidding down the cliff and Scar apeared out of no where and grabbed simbas paw and flung him of the cliff but he fell along with Simba and Mufassa.

Simba woke up head shot strait up and looked around and was breathing heavy.  
he put his head on his paws and went back to sleep.

ill update when i can but for now please R&R

Kovu01, thanks your on my fav athours too. oh is it ok if i use one of your names for one of my rogues please? 


	3. The Dream

disclaimer:i dont own lion king and thanks Kovu01 for letting me use a name winks you'll see who i choose in this chapter.

Kiara flinched and opened her eyes and looked around. The last thing she remebered was being saved by Kovu and her father.  
Kiara looked at the cave enterance and saw two lions sleeping up there 'Must have been dads idea' she thought going back to sleep.

Kiara saw a cub in her mouth it looked like a golden girl. wait a minute it looked like herself! kaira handed the bundle to rafiki when suddenly hundreds of hyeanas attacked Scar was with them. they attacked her new preide scar went for her. rafiki was busy with fighting hyeanas. kiara held the cub by the scruff and backed up she almost fell off the rock but slipped and almost fell down to the ground but cuaght herself with her paws claws digging into the rock. she was loosing her grip.  
Scar came oer but some lionesses blocked him. Sca simply knocked them out cold and walked over to kaira and said "where have i seen this before?" he asked putting a claw on his lip and kaira was struggling to keep her grip "oh yes this is how your grandfather died" Scar said grabbing Kiara's paw she winced in pain. He looked at the cub and said "how sad the queen and princess die" he then was attacked by Simba and kovu helped Kiara up onto the rock.

Kairas head shot straight up she was breathing heavy. 'it was just a dream' she said in her head. she couldnt sleep that night she was to scared becuse of the deam. Kovu woke up the next day next to Kaira and smiled. it was just sunrise and it was when the cubs were getting up and waking there mothers. the mothers groaned and the cubs play fighted outside then den.

Kiara watched them she was going to be queen and a mother. she watched the girls talk and the boys bugging them so it resulted in play fights. kaira watched and the girls seemed to win but one of the boys had to go and bite one of the girls who was trying to pin a boy. the girl was cying and kaira got up and went over to comfort the cring cub. It turned out that the cubs name was Tani. the girls crowded around Kaira for a story. The boys well rolled there eyes and went off to play fight each other. Kaira told the one about her and Kovu and the big fght and how she saved her dad. Then there mothers went out to hunt so Kiara watched the girls paly and chat.

The adults came back about sundown everyone ate then went back to chatting the cubs went to bed Kiara and Kovu went to sleep aslwell.

the outlands

kadio walked to his cave teeth stained with blood. he licked them clean and fell asleep. he had an evil dream of killing all pride landers and becoming king.

the pride lands

Kaira nuzzled Kovu and fell asleep with a dream of her mother and father with her and Kovu. Kaira wanted more than anything to be queen. Nala smiled and nuzzled her duaghter and Simba nuzzled Nala and the whole pride went to bed. Tani went to her mother who was Vitani.

thanks Kovu01 for letting me use kadio! please R&R this story! hope its long enough!


	4. Kiaras Secong Pouncing Lesson

disclaimer: i dont own lion king all i own is anna.

oh and before i start i have 129 hits and only 3 reviews so if you could review after readng it would be very apriciated oh and i accept anonomus reviews.

Kaira was woken up by Zazu yelling in her ear "WAKE UP!". Kaira jumped up in sirprise eyes wide open and glared at Zazu and pounced on him.

Kovu came in and looked at Kaira and Zazu and asked "what did he do"  
and Kaira replied "yelled in my ear." and got off the now flat bird.  
Zazu coughed and got up and dusted himself off.

Kovu glared at Zazu and walked out with Kaira who was laughing her head off at Zazu. Zazu flew off to simba to see if he had any broken bones in his body.

Simba was hanging out with Timon and Pumbaa at the watering hole.  
Zazu was starting to fall and tryed to stire to a tree but landed in the watering hole. Simba drug Zazu out and said "you ok?" and placing him on a tree.

"couldnt be better." Zazu said sarcasticly Timon and Pumbaa laughed and Timon said "did kaira pounce on you again"  
Zazu nodded.

a cliffy. please rate this everyone who reads it becuse i will accept critisisem. oh and as i said i take anonomus reviews. thank you. 


	5. Captured

Disclaimer: i do not own any thing but anna

* * *

Kaira was sitting on a rock under a savannah tree just off the left side of pride rock. Kovu was looking for Zazu to chase.  
Kiara sighed happily.

Kadio was in the pridelands looking for Kaira. Kadio didnt know Kiara was with cub. Kaira heard somthing move in the grass she perked her ears up and lifted her head up.

Kadio stopped moving and watched her. Kovu being near by heared somthing move in the grass he went over to where Kadio was and pounced on him and pinned him! Kadio growled at Kovu and beared his teeth. Kaira jumped off her rock and went over to the two and roared for all the pridelanders.

Simba was now talking with Nala when he heard Kaira's roar and he and Nala sped off followed by the pride.

Kaira let out another roar incase any body didn hear her.

The pride came and Kovu got off Kadio and nuzzled Kaira while Simba glared at Kadio and the lionesses pinned Kadio to the ground and Simba tried to find the right punishment for attacking the princess.

'hes already a rouge and possibly outlander so that leaves death or put him in a prison cell in th back of pride rock'  
Simba thought.

"put him n the cell behind pride rock" simba said and walked off ans lionesses were put around Kadio and escorted him to his new 'home'. Kaira and Kovu were the last to leave.

yay longest chapter yet! and please review becuse i accept anonymose reviews.


	6. Another dream and Attacked Again

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lion king

* * *

Kaira walked back to pride rock with Kovu beside her. She really was a princess who was truely happy. kaira raced Kov back to pride rock.  
Kovu won for the one hundredth time. Kaira arrived out of breathe from running.

Kadio was trying to get out but no sucsess. He was hatching an evil plan so evil he grinned evily at the thought.

Kaira nuzzled Kovu and walked off to go get a drink of water to help catch her breathe but little did she know she was being followed by a rogue lioness by the name of Shanra.

Shanra smirked evily her dark colored pelt color of mud shone through the golden grass.

Kovu watched Kaira and didn't notice the dark colored speck following Kaira. Kaira got to the watering hole and drank some water.

Shanra watched Kaira and attacked her from behind biting Kaira's back. Kaira roared in pain. Shanra had her teeth and claws in Kaira's back. Kaira tried to throw Shanra off into the water wich only made Shanra fly into the water. Kaira started to run back to pride rock but didnt get to far becuse Shanra had lept at Kaira and attached herself to Kaira who Roared in pain and for help. Shanra let go and started to circle Kaira who did the same. Shanra lifted a paw Kaira lifted her paw aswell but to Kairas luck Kovu got there with her father and mother and the pride.

Shanra ran off before they noticed her at all. Kaira watched the dark lioness run to the outlands. Kaira felt guilt she didnt kill the lioness the law said that any new outlanders that came to the pride land had to be killed.

outlands

Shanra reached the outlands and ran to the queen of the lionesses,  
Zira. Zira had only survived her fall becuse of the quik water it drained quickly and let her breathe but she was out cold for a week. Zira yelled "WHAT!" and swiped at Shanra who was now bleeding on her cheek.  
"s-she roared and the whole p-pride got there so i ran" Shanra said very scared.

pridelands

Kaira walked back to pride rock to get some rest and see Rafiki before bed. Kaira had alittle trouble walking becuse the bite had been close to one of her muscles. Kovu cuaght Kaira is she started to fall.  
Kaira soon got to pride rock and got some medicene for her wounds.

Kaira was asleep next to Kovu when she was having a dream about an attack on pride rock.

She was standin at the tip of pride rock when Shanra,Scar,and Zira came out of nowhere and attacked her. she fell off pride rock and landed on her back out cold...Kaira woke up breathing heavy head was up and looking around.  
Kairaput her head back down and went back to sleep or tried to atleast.

outlands

Shanra was trying to tend to the outland cubs who were awake at this time of night. Shanra sighed cub watching wasnt fun to her fighting and killing prdelanders was.

pridelands

Simba was awake but was trying to sleep but Kaira's sudden movment Scared him. he thought she heard somthing going on but it was probably a dream. Kaira on the ther hand was trying to sleep but had no luck so just layed near Kovu and waited for dawn to come and wake the pride and most un-inportantly wake bannana beak.

* * *

hi everyone! my writers block is gone! so this oficailly the best chapter yet! please review. 


	7. The Rescue and Wars

Disclaimer: sorry if i owned lion king i would not be doing this wonderful fanfic.

* * *

Kaira had finally fallen asleep when she heard a roar from the back of the cave

and Kadio ran off to the outlands he would return if it was the last thing he did.

Kaira wished she could run or she would chase him down and kill the rogue if

it was the last thing she did.

Misti ad tani two little cubs who loved Kairas storys looked at her on her bed

hoping for a story an kaira said "you want a story ?" the girls nodded.

ok

_flashback_

_"well it was long ago when i was a cub like you two and i was wandering_

_off from Timon and Pumbaa and then i slipped off the rock and Pumbaa_

_jumped i nafter me and sat on me..."_

"didnt he sufocate you?" misti asked

"you will see" Kaira said

"and timon got him off me and when i went to wander off the didnt notice

and i wandered staight into Kovu and he growled and scared me but we got

through the aligators and well our parents disagreed so we didnt see eachother

till my first hunt."

_end flashback_

Kaira finished the knew the rest the cubs looked at her and pawed at her tail.

Kaira was only about three weeks along so nobody noticed yet. only her

father,mother, kovu and a few lionesses knew.

Kaira was sunbathing on pride rock on a rock near the cave when she felt

a pain of cramps in her lower stomache and jus said to herslef pregnacy

pain's her mother had told her about it before. It was probably worse

having the cub. Kaira soon noticed the little lionesses talking while the

little lions play fought. Kaira knew what was going to happen. The boys

would attack the girls and one of the girls would usually get hurt but the

boys would somtimes get hurt. Kovu came over to watch the cubs when

the boys went to the girls and started to bite at them. The girls squealled

and ran to Kaira and hid between her and Kovu. "boys why dont you go

apoligize and be nice to the girls" Kiara saidlooking at the boys and then

at the girls who where shaking with fear. Kaira looked at them and noticed

one girl was missing! "Misti" Kaira called "here" Misti said "Dawn" Kaira

called "here'' Dawn called. "tani" Kaira called "right here" Tani called.

"mista" Kaira called no awnser. Kaira got up and heard a squeal from the

edge of pride rock. Kaira ran over and saw Mista handing by a paw on

the rock. Kaira got Mista and put her duown and went back to her rock.

Kovu nuzzled Kaira and Zazu squaked "ZIRA...WAR!" and fainted

Simba called his lionesses exept Kaira and Kovu.

* * *

cliffy! ill get another chapter up when more people review becuse i have

over 200 hits and only 4 reviews. so people please review.


	8. The First attack

disclaimer: as much as i want to i do **not** own lion king.

* * *

Kiara looked at her dad in slight intrest and got up and walked over to him.  
Kovu got up and walked over to Kaira who looked t hgim and he nuzzled her.  
Kaira happily nuzzled back wondering what the cub might look like at the same time being happy and not a care in the world. 

"Kiara,Kovu will stay here and make sure the cubs stay out of trouble and stay out of things." Simba said looking at the cubs which were fighting and then to Kiara and Kovu who looked mad but decided not to protest. Then Simba went on loking back to the gathered lionesses "Zira is alive and is supposedly living in to outlands." Simba said gravley.

The lionesses sgasped at not only at the fact that Zira didnt die but at the other fact that Shanra and Kadio might be working for her. Simba looked Sadly at the lionesses before continuing "we must attack before she gets out of hand again" Saimba said to them.

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other horror in there eyes in each others eyes and looked back at Simba as he said "we must attack" simba said leading everyone but Kiara and Kovu to the battle frields.

while Zira gathered her Pride and said the same thing but without the whole dying stuff.

Kaira walked over to the four girls while three were protecting the youngest who happened to be tani from the boys. Kaira put a paw inbetewen the two groups and said "alright everyone into the cave it looks like it might rain"  
and picked up Mista.

Kovu picked up Toni and the girls followed Kaira while the boys followed Kovu.  
Kiara sat down next to Kovu as she set Tani down. Kovu had already sat down and released Toni.

Kaira watched the girls from where she was sitting. She felt she was clumbsy right now when she walked or somthing.

Simba looked fircley at Zira who returned his glare. Simba walked to the middle of his pride as Zira walked onto a rock. Simba roared and his pride ran at Ziras ten outlanders two boys eight girls. Ziras pride did the same. Soon the prides had clashed and were now tearing eachother apart. Kaira felt the need to get up and help but she couldnt do anything being with cub. she wispered somthing to Kovu and he shot up and out of the cave to go to the battle grounds.

Simba looked at Zira hate in his eyes. He lifted his paw and swiped at Zira. Zira mimicked him but missed her target. Kovu reached the battle grounds and saw Timon and Pumba cornered and Timon jumped on Pumbaa near his tail and grabbed the worthogs tail and made it pop then aimed it a each lioness and said "Don't anybody move this things loaded!" and smiled as the three lionesses screamed and ran.  
Simba nocked Zira into the gorge that was now a stream and she drowned instantly.

Kaira was left with five boys ganging up on four girls who were about ready to attack the boys when the boys backed off seeing te girls had toughed up. Kaira laughed at them. The girls also laughed and the boys lunged for the girls and the girls stopped laughing and moved asideletting the boys almost hit the cave wall. The boys growled and lunged fo he girls who had again moved aside and lunged at the boys. The girls bit own on there legs to show them how it felt to be bitten. the boys got them off there legs and rand behind a rock and the girls laughed so hard they fell over and walked over to Kaira.

Simba glared at the outlanders who sped off agfter he looked at them and he and his pride went back to pride rock. Everyone grinning becuse there enemys was gone or so they thought.  
Kovu ran back to pride rock to see the girl cubs laughing at the boy cubs who were behind a rock cowering. Kovu looked cunfused to Kaira who was also laughing who said "the boys started to atack the girls who moved aside and he boys lunged at the girls again who moved away again and the girls ook the opertunity to bite the boys legs to show them how it felt and now thats why they are cowerigna and we are laughing" kaira said after her laugher fit as Kovu started to laugh at the fact the girls made the boys cower.

The outlanders ran back to the saftey of there cave just in time to becuse at that moment it started to pour outside the cave.

Kaira heard a clap of thunder and all the girls stoped laughing and hid near Kaira. Now it was the boys turn to laugh. The girls wimpered as a second clap of thunder sounded.  
Now even the boys were cowering against Kaira. Kovu saw this and laid next to Kaira.

* * *

well this is chapter eight so review please. oh and Kaira's only in her third week of pregnacy. 


	9. Cub Attack!

Ok so every chapter starting from this chapter i am going to awnser ONE review per chapter if there are no reviews then it will just be the disclaimer up here. oh and since this is chapter nine that means if you review this chapter your name could be up here on chapter ten.  
disclaimer: i dont own lion king.

* * *

Kaira woke up with lower stomache cramps again. Kaira just layed there groaning from time to time but mostly sleeping and eating.  
Kovu layed next to her to keep her company.

Simba looked at Nala and remebered when she was pregnat with Kaira.

Outlands

Shanra and Kadio were just made plans to cubnap Kaira and Kovu's cub the night after the ceremony.

"Shanra want to go for a walk?" Kadio asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." Shanra said ten minutes later Shanra came back smiling becuse Kadio had asked her to be his mate!

pridelands

Kaira had gotten up and was walking through the pridelands without anyone. She felt fine until Kadio sudenly pounced on her and pinned her but kaira roared for sombody and sure enough the cubs she was taking for a walk pounced on Kadio. Misti yanking on kadio's tail,Mista pulling on Kadios mane,tani was biting Kadio's paws,dawn was clawing and biting Kadios back. Kadio roared with pain as the boys came and helped the girls. Kadio got off kaira and the cubs stopped and Kaira got up and the cubs ran to her and Kadio swatted at kaira ducked and kadio went spiraling into a bolder and was knocked out just as the pride got there. kadio was carried to a small cage at the back of pride rock with guards.

Kaira escorted the cubs back to pride rock and when everyone was asleep she snuck out and went to the watering whole and got pinned my Shanra but got her back legs free and kicked Shanra off! Kaira ducked Shanras swat and jumped on shanra and knocked her out by biting inbetween Shanra's shoulder blades. Kaira drug her to the back of the cave and sat her next to Kadio and let the guards take over from there.

Kaira felt pleased now that they had captured them and fell asleep peacfully next to Kovu.

Kaira was holding a golden brown cub who had the royals red eyes.  
kaiara was pushed off of pride rock but noticed it was Shanra who pushed her! kovu was fighting Kadio and was pinned and killed.

Kaira woke up and looked around and layed her head down fell asleep.

* * *

end chapter nine!  
so what do you think? review with any comments. 


	10. Alive Again

KrishaD237

when kovu got killed, my jaw dropped. but when i saw that she was just having a bad dream, i was like whew! keep writing. its good. and that would be so cool if my name was at the top of the next chapter. i feel almost as if im signing up for a contest or something. but yea, good story.

* * *

Thank you and its kinda to get reviews because I have 634 views but only 7 reviews so yeah but thanks! 

I do NOT own Lion King or I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Kiara looked at Dawn,Misti,Tani, and Mista who were playing a game of tag in the cave.

They all say her and they rushed to her and started asking questions about a lot of stuff

like "can we go play near the watering hole?" or "can you tell us a story" or even "were is pumbaa?" Kiara looked at them and said "one at a time please" and they slowed down and Misti and Mista asked "where's Pumbaa?' and Kiara answered and then Dawn asked "can we go play please?" "sure but wait a minute" Kiara added and finally Tani asked "can you please tell us a story?" and Kiara replied "tonight" and she got up and went

to the entrance of the cave and stretched and walked to the watering hole with the cubs.

Kiara watched as the cubs played around with each other and Zazu landed near Kiara and said "your father wants to see you" and he added looking at the cubs "I will watch them"

so Kiara got up and went to find her father. She found him on the tip of pride rock talking to Kovu. Simba looked at her and said "your mother wants to talk to you" so Kiara went inside the cave where her mother was and said "you wanted to talk to me?" and Nala said "yes about being queen" and Kiara got a lecture on being queen. "so that's how I become queen? Having a cub" Kiara said she wanted to go run and find the cubs "yes" Nala replied shortly and said "you may go now" and Kiara took of like a bolt of lighting towards shrill screams of the cubs.

When Kiara got there she saw Shanra she swatted at her and she ran off. 'strange..' Kiara thought and looked at Zazu who had fainted. Then she saw the cubs asking if she was in trouble "no" Kiara replied shortly. She carried the cubs back to pride rock and told them the story of when she was caught in a stampede. They always loved that one for some reason. Kiara got up and went to where she slept and laved down to sleep. She fell asleep instantly.

Kiara looked around she saw the cubs but then she saw Kovu lifeless body or so it seemed, in the other direction. She wanted to go to Kovu but then she wanted to save the cubs but then she heard an evil laugh it looked like Kovu but was scrawny looking and weak looking. Kiara tried to scream but found she couldn't she looked at him terror in her eyes. He pushed her over the edge of the gorge but she was caught by some invisible force it felt like a lion. Wait it WAS a lion. It was her grandfather!

Kiara woke with a start she looked around and saw only the cave she got up and tip toed outside and went down to her secret hiding spot under pride rock. She saw a golden pelt lion with a red mane. Kiara walked up to him and said "who are you?" he turned and looked at her and smiled Simba came down and into the cave he saw his father and looked at him with shock. He had a lot oh questions in his head "how did you….what I thought…DAD!" he said and looked at the puzzled Kiara and Mufasa looked at Simba and smiled "hey Simba this is your daughter Kiara if im correct" Simba looked at him and said "yes" and Mufasa smiled and got up and went out of the cave and went up pride rock Sarabi woke up hearing somebody coming she got up and went to the cave entrance and almost bumped into Mufasa she looked at him shocked and went past him and sat down in the grass. Mufasa followed he sat next to her and said "Sarabi I survived the fall thanks to an old friend" MUfasa smiled at her and Sarabi nuzzled him in happiness and the went into the hidden cave and Kiara and Simba went out and up to leave Sarabi and Mufasa to spend some time together and Simba and Kiara fell asleep when they got into there sleeping spots.

Sorry it took so long but remember to review and I might answer it in the top part of the disclaimer or note. Also sorry I didn't update I was busy and had writers block.


	11. The Birth of a Princess

Thanks Kovu01.

I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I switched schools and I have been trying to keep up with all the work! I am SO sorry but enough talking and on with the chapter!

* * *

Kiara looked around it was still early morning just dawn to be specific. She got up and walked out of the cave and to the watering hole to get a drink. She bent her neck down and drank the cool water. Just then she heard a twig snap and she immedialty perked her head up and looked around.

Kiara bent her head back down to drink some more water when "KIARA!" came from behind her and she looked back up to see the cubs.

"Well, I see you all are ready to start swimming lessons" Kiara said and got into the water and came back to were they could get on her back without having to go past leg length water.

"Of course!" They all said in union and got on her and she took them all out to the middle of the watering hole. "Get off and see if you can swim yet" Kiara instructed.

Misti got off first then Dawn and they swam round without any help. Mista and Tani got off last and they swam perfectly.

Kiara got out and the cubs followed her and they all went back to the cave and Kiara laid in the sun. She sighed happily knowing that it was kovus turn to watch the cubs.

Kiara sighed contently while in the sun on a nice rock near an acacia tree she closed her eyes ready for a nap when a mighty roar sounded and she didn't seem to remember it so her head darted up and she looked at the tip of pride rock. She saw her grandfather and she knew it was his roar because it just…..fit him.

Kiara put her head back down and closed her eyes but didn't sleep she had just had a sharp pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked around. '_Nobody around, just great when you know your about to have a cub!'_ Kiara thought as another wave of pain hit her. She roared out in pain and she heard her mother and Sarabi came running and they knew what was wrong and Nala went to get the other lionesses and Rafiki.

1 hour later

Kiara was holding a small cub and Kovu had come over right after the birth. They had decided to name their daughter Clara. Kiara nuzzled her daughter and Rafiki made his way over. He cracked a fruit open and put a small straight line on Clara's forehead and sprinkled sand on her forehead. Clara looked up at Rafiki and let out a small sneeze.

Clara's golden fur and the royal brown eyes sparkled and Clara was presented as the new heiress of the Pridelands.

* * *

I hope you all review! It is close to my birthday. I would like more than anything on fanfiction is to have a lot of reviews before the 14th of December. I am sorry its short but I wanted to know if I should make a sequel or one about Mufasas old friend right after the stampede? Vote in your review! 


End file.
